


Right Here

by snuffly-neutral (Slygial)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Abuse, Caregiver Lucius, Caregiver Severus, Diapers, M/M, Neglect, bottles, cglb, daddy - Freeform, little!Draco, little!Harry, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slygial/pseuds/snuffly-neutral
Summary: Harry potter belongs to Joanne Rowling,  not me. This  is just something I whipped up late at night when insomnia hit. I have never read any harry potter book but I have skimmed the movies, read tons of fanfiction and read tons of facts on Tumblr but the characters at be a bit OOC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry potter belongs to Joanne Rowling, not me. This is just something I whipped up late at night when insomnia hit. I have never read any harry potter book but I have skimmed the movies, read tons of fanfiction and read tons of facts on Tumblr but the characters at be a bit OOC.

It was the day everyone had been waiting for, the day that every pre-teen and tern alike had been waiting for. Classification day. Ever single person had to go through this at some point whether they wanted to or not. Whether they were wizards, witches or muggles. It was something that had been put to law from the very beginning. Anyone found to have not taken the test or holding back their classification would be put through the correct measures to make it right.

Now harry had been hoping he could be a of those exceptions, or by some miracle something would happen so that he wouldn't have to go through that day. Unbridled fear settled into his heart if he even thinks about it. He's been dreading his day ever since the durselys got exceptionally angry at the official after his cousins results came back as anything but the neutral that they wanted him to be. They-and by they it was mainly harry's uncle Vernon that had made trouble shouting and demanding while his face turned an ugly shade of puce, all Harry's aunt did was stand behind him with a pinched look on her face as she held her son tight in her grasp.

The official took great offence and then proceeded to take Dudley away from the two parents seeing as he was unwanted there, the two durselys had been put into a correctional facility that would hopefully earn them their rights to their child back. Dudley had been put in children's care home for situations like those. The durselys had been let out on good behaviour and a had been given a probation where they would be monitored under close watch, Dudley had been estactic to have his parents back when he saw them. Harry knew that just because the durselys finally accepted Dudley didn't mean that they would be kind to their freakish nephew, nope not at all. Before harry left for his new school his uncle Vernon had given him a threat of the worst beating of his life if he came back as anything but neutral, he promised that this time he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did the last. This time they would never find out.

That had left harry shaking in from head to toe. It had been swirling in the back of his head ever since then, he had managed to push it to the back of his mind until it left him up , sleep deprived early on the morning of classification day. Worry ate at his mind as he paced back and forth beside his bed. He prayed to anyone that would listen that just this once everything would go how he wanted it. No surprises. No exceptions. Just this once he wanted to be normal. Harry hoped he would still have his friends by his side and the others that he called family to to support him.

Hopefully.  
========

Midday was when the test commenced, the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be either bursting with anxiety or blazing with curiosity. The Officials that were supposed to be leading the test had asked everyone to be station in their dorms or common room ready to leave at any moment. When someone goes through classification day , a series of tests and scenarios were given to judge what class you were, a bit of a physical exam was performed along with some blood, urine and a hair and saliva sample would be needed , then there would be a spell that would be performed to either show that the official was right or something like that sort. Not just anyone outside of the classification officials knew how it worked exactly which others found strange. Some of the students thought that they left the testing till now so that they'd the exact amount of nervous to flunk it, but harry thought that just seemed ridiculous. How could you flunk something that you didn't need to prepare for?? His friends opinion on then test had varied as they do with such different personalities, Ron was just happy that he wouldn't have to study for a test to finally to care and Hermione was just a bundle of nerves and highstring because of how u prepared she would feel going in.

Harry had heard rumors that there had been exceptions where someone would need to go through with the exam because they had shown signs of their classifications beforehand. He knew that he wasn't showing any kinds of signs of any classification but maybe that had to do with his magic? Who knew? Anyways back to the present, harry sat in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, praying that they'd just skip over him like they usually did back when he had gone to school with Dudley. Though the likeliness of that happening was slim. He could hope though.

It seemed like they were going in no particular order, a lady dressed in purple robes with an appearance that reminded him of someone he had seen in the halls would enter the common room, have a look around for a few moments then she'd proceed to point to a few people before she proceeded to the forms where some of the other students were. The students that had been called would be given strict instructions not to leave this guide and then they'd exit leaving hushed whispers behind them.

It wasn't clear how long it took to do whatever they were doing but about 15 to 20 minutes later another person would come up dressed the same as the last and call out names before leaving in the exact way the last had. The process can late into the evening because of he sheer amount of children Hogwarts had usually when they would have dinner by now.

Only a few kids were left now including harry and his friends whom had taken up a book or played a game to distract themselves while they waited. Ron after hours of whining about how bored and hungry he had gotten shot up when headmistress Mcgonnell entered the room with three carts filled with food and drinks for her lions. Everyone couldn't help the cheers at the sight and smell of food, now that their bellies would be filled they would be less grumoy when their time came. "Children, " an official called out as the food was being shared, she had a kind smile on her face as she surveyed the children that was left " Since this group will be the last, he process will go a bit quicker, but I am here to advise you that you don't eat to much so that when the test is taken nothing adverse effects the result. You might feel a bit of nausea during the process to some examinations, so don't stuff yourselves. In a few minutes your headmiatress and i will proceed ro show you where you will be taken to feom here , just like all the others that have gone before do not leave your guide once your name has been called. I'm sure uoud rather not fi s oht whst hapoens if you do. " she warned accordingly then turned to speak with the headmistress in a much quieter vioce.

Ron who had already began eating his fill slowed down when Hermione rather rudely elbowed him at the end of the warning. "Ron," she hissed with her face full of disappointment " didn't you hear what the official just said? Don't overstuff yourself or else!" Ron appalled at the idea of even not eating his fill swallows the mashed potatoes he had in his mouth before speaking "C'mon mione, I've been waiting g for ages to eat. Stuffing yourself a little wouldn't hurt anyone after waiting so long!" Hermione gave Ron an glare as she began listing off he adverse effects his actions could have if he didn't listen to what was said.

Harry had been watching the whole thing in slight amusement, glad for some distractions from his shot nerves. He hoped that after this he would still be able to hang out with his best friend's, and still maybe visit the weasleys. All that positive reinforcement that he had taken to try and up his confidence wavered the moment he heard that they were the last group to be classified. His appetite flew out the window so he forgoed the meal offered, best not test how strong his stomach was right now no doubt hed throw up right there and then and a cold sweat had begun forming on has body as the minute ticked by.

Finally the time came to leave, everyone as ordered too ,gathered in a straight line as they filed out the room and down the hall, around some corners and into a room that was filed off in sections. Standing in the room were different coloured robes witches and wizards , some they had seen before and sone completely new. Each of them were given orders to handle a kid each since there were about ten kinds left. In a sudden flurry of robes and movement harry found himself in a sectioned part of the room at the back with a male dressed in a deep red robes and a younger female dressed in yellow as his assistant.

The male smiled at how nervous harry was before he introduced himself as healer garick and his nurse Lillian. He then went on to explain what the process would entail but harry had not been listening , all he could hear was blood rushing though his ears and his mouth suddenly felt like how he imagined the Sahara. He could feel panic building up because this was finally happening. Nothing he would say to do would stop it from happening.

He would finally being classified.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh I don't know what I was doing here , I kind of got stuck at what to do.sorry I had to fix some mistakes that I didn't see before I posted.

> _Oh Merlin._

That was the first thought that ran through severus' head when he was awakened from a light sleep by a loud clang followed by a wail that would have not usually grated on his nerves had he gotten the full required amount of sleep but he didn't unfortunately. He had stayed up to brew a cold and flu potion for his bratty child, who had cone down with a serious case of the sniffles. The flu had been going around for the past few weeks, it'd be a complete and utter miracle if he hadn't gotten it but the cold had been an a bit of a surprise since he was careful to ensure that he wouldn't contact it.

Sleep still fogged severus' mind as he slipped out of bed and roboticlly pulled on his robes over the sleep wear that he had on. He didn't bother to put on any bed slippers because he had the insight to charm the floors to be at the perfect temperature at any day, instead he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where he knew the object of the insistent wailing was coming from. Draco was dressed still in his comfiest unicorn footie pyjamas that he had made a fuss to wear last night, tears rolling down his red and blotchy face as he let his displeasure be known. Standing in front of the fridge, lucius had his arms crossed over his chest with a stern plastered across his face as he simply watched his child throw his tantrum, severus couldn't help make a subtle gesture to the little as to what was going on to which lucius replied back with a small not of he head behind him.

_Oh I see_

This was Draco throwing a tantrum about not getting to eat the candy he had gotten from a doctor's visit the other day. The reason being that with how sick he was, his stomach couldn't handle anything that wasn't water or anything not in liquid form right now and it didn't sit well with the little when his daddy reprimanded him for it when he found him going into the cold fridge while he was his sick to eat something that would probably make him more sick.

Severus exhaled a breath before stepping fully into the kitchen letting his presence be known, "What's all this fuss about so early in the morning dragon?" He asked softly as he approached the distraught little, Draco immediately turned his head at the voice stopped his crying for a few seconds and opened his sticky eyes to see who had called him. It was Papa, Papa was awake! Bet he would be much nicer than meany Daddy was, he'd be able to get his treat if he went to him! Mind made up the little raised his hands up in that universal sign that all the little did when they wanted to be picked up. He let out a whimper when he felt his Papa's snuggle him against his chest so that he could comfort him. " P-papa, daddy being mean Papa! Draco just want candy and daddy saying no!" The little wailed his upset his voice breaking off at the end as he broke into a coughing fit that sounded horrible due to severity of his chest and head flu.

Severus sighed as he shook his head at the upset little as he rubbed his hand through Draco's hair to help soothe his woe. The little had always been a bit cranky even when he was sick before he was classified, it came as no surprise that's he'd be worse when he is a little. Lucius had moved from in front of the fridge to pull It open to retrieve a bright blue sippy cup filled with draco's favourite orange, apple-strawberry mixed juice, since they had a hard time getting Draco to take his medicine they had been smarter this time and mixed his drink with the required dosage.

It had only taken a combination of the cool juice running down the littles throat to reduce his walls to sniffles. He'd been feeling yucky and icky and daddy being a meanie pants didn't help. After he drank a bit of the sweet juice, he felt out of breath and more exhausted than he'd been before but he was a little happy that he got something sweet from his Papa. Papa was lots nicer than Daddy was. Pouting Draco turned and stuck his tongue out at his Daddy before retreating to hide in his Papa's knack where he knew he'd be safe from his meanie daddy.

Lucius for the most part couldn't help but uncharacteristically roll his eyes at his son. Of course he'd be the bad guy when he was only trying to prevent the worst from happening.

"I think someones going down for a little n.a.p. " Lucius had suggested after they had moved from the kitchen to the living room where they were seated each in a recliner. Severus raised his eyes from watching the rise and fall of cracks chest to check just how much cold he had on his chest to his partner who had taken solice in his favourite chair- He'd usually be miffed about anyone sitting in it but his mind had been occupied the last few minutes with how much progress Draco had made with his flu, which didn't seem to be much although maybe he was worried a bit too much, he tended to do that without realising.

Looking back down severus could see that Draco indeed had been fighting sleep , he always had a hard time being put down for a nap. Severus shifted the little into a more comfortable position so that instead of him leaning against his chest on his side he lay comfortably on his chest. Draco sighed when his papa began massaging his aching head, it felt so nice when he did that draco hoped he would never stop.

======

It was later in the evening that the tell tale chime of the floo echoed off the walls. Severus who had been reading quietly after managing to out Draco back down when he woke up due to wet diaper , a few sorted reassurances and a quick diaper change had him curled back into his crib with his peacock stuffies held tightly in his grip and he was out for the count.

Severus' brow furrowed as he hadn't been expecting any visitors that evening. In fact he hardly had any due to his likeliness of being alone not often than naught by choice thank you very much. Sighing he set the potions journal that he had been recording his newest potions experiment aside on the reading book beside the recliner that he had been relaxing and made his way to the floo parlour to answer the call.  
Whomever he had been expecting-which would have been either poppy or Dumbledore though neither should have a necessity for him because had had completed the required tasks that had been laid for him before he had taken a leave of absence- to his surprise it wasn't either of the two instead when he answered he call in the hearth appeared a St.Mungo's head medi-witch with a serious air about her yet if one looked closer they could see lines of distraught coloured throughout.

"This is the residence of Hogwarts potions master severus snape yes?" She was quick to get to the point before he could have greet her, she kept darting her eyes back behind her as she waited for an answer. Worry etched it's way into his heart as he confirmed that it was him. "Yes my name is healer weathered and I'm sorry to bother you at this time but the hospital is in dire need of your assistance right now. Please I advise you to hurry through this isn't a matter that can be put off for long."

Scenarios of his partner being injured caused a chill to run through his body. "Is it lucius that's in trouble? Is he hurt??" The question that had been on his mind ever since she began speaking forced themselves out, concern lacing every syllable. Healer weatherbees quick affirmation of that being the person not in need made relief flood through his veins. With renewed vigour he told the healer that he would be right there as soon as he dealt with some things. In the few minutes the two parted severus had already sent an house elf to deliver a quick message of his absence home to let him know that his presence was needed here. It took all but five minutes for him to look presentable, dressed in his usual all black, he summoned his potions bag and checked to make sure it had every possible potions for any possible outcome lest it come to that.

He needn't wait for lucius to as it would only take a few minutes for lucius to arrive so until then he ordered the house elves to look after his son with their lives and proceeded to floo over into the room healer had instructed to to. Stark white walls greeted him as he entered the isolation unit.

====  
When the dour man entered the room where high pitched screeches was coming from he was appalled to see that a nurse who hadn't notice his presence I the room yet ad been about to smack the child on his already smarting leg. The expression on the nurses face had a dark tinge to it as she tried to get the little to take the bottle that had been brought whom was having none of it , he loud out piercing screeches every time the nurse got close to him.

It took severus under three millisenconds to register that one that incompetent nurse had risen her hand against a little which any simple minded idiot knew was a bigger no no than murder itself. A criminal would have more sense than she apparently lacked. Two that little that was currently being mistreated looked very familiar in fact he had the same striking green eyes and annoying rats neat of a hair that struck his memory immediately to supply that yes that was harry bloody potter in only a stained t-shirt and a soaked diaper that he was looking at. And it took him another three milliseconds for his brain to process the information overload before he instinctively reacted with a quick petrificus totalus that hit the nurse dead on.

He had the satisfaction of watching as the nurse fell flat on her face as her body went rigid and collided with the floor with a loud thump. The nurse caught by surprise shivered in absolute fear at the murderous expression the potions master face. She knew that anything she would have tried to say would not jave worked when whe practically witness her murder in the dark eyes of the potions master.

"You insolent hag!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticises, and thoughts welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Structured critisicm is welcomed along with other thoughts. I don't know if I plan on continuing this short or not.


End file.
